


Train jam

by tveckling



Series: Smut one-shots [9]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Choking, Claire (A) Leon (B) run, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, G-Virus (Resident Evil), Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In which Leon S. Kennedy gets utterly ruined, Mentions of Claire and Sherry, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resident Evil 2 Remake, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, re2 remake spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: It’s killing him, the knowledge that they were soclose, so close to making it out of the city, away from the hell that Raccoon City had become. So close to putting this nightmare behind them, once and for all - or, at least try to. Because how would he ever be able to forget the chaos and destruction? The death that had taken control of the large city in onlydays? No one had expected it, no one had been able to prepare or fight against it. No one had expected the zombies to rise, or the lickers, or the other unspeakable, mutated horrors that came to prowl the streets.But most of all, Leon didn’t expect himself to fuck up this badly,thisclose to the finishing line.





	Train jam

It’s killing him, the knowledge that they were  _ so close _ , so close to making it out of the city, away from the hell that Raccoon City had become. So close to putting this nightmare behind them, once and for all - or, at least try to. Because how would he ever be able to forget the chaos and destruction? The death that had taken control of the large city in only  _ days _ ? No one had expected it, no one had been able to prepare or fight against it. No one had expected the zombies to rise, or the lickers, or the other unspeakable, mutated horrors that came to prowl the streets. And no one had expected William Birkin to come back to life a  _ fifth _ fucking time - practically unrecognizable now as he -  _ it,  _ because there’s nothing left of the man, not anymore - makes its way onto the train carriage, a distorted, ugly mass of mucus, flesh, and teeth clinging to the steel walls.

But most of all, Leon didn’t expect himself to fuck up  _ this _ badly,  _ this _ close to the finishing line.

There's one mutated dick filling him up, painfully so, and Leon can feel several others pressing around, some just as large some smaller. And he tries to scream as one more dick forces its way into him - he can't see, can't feel the size of it, but it doesn't matter, any more than what's already in him is too much, is too painful, he knows he's already bleeding but now there will be more blood - but his mouth is full too and he can't get any sounds out, much less breathe. Somewhere in the distance he thinks he hears his name being called - with a flash he remembers Claire, remembers the little girl, and  _ god, he hopes they aren’t looking, hopes Claire at least protects Sherry’s eyes _ \- but the cacophony around him, of hard metal screeching and the monster screaming, drowns it out quickly. And even if it was true he wouldn’t be able to answer, wouldn’t be able to reassure them - and if he wasn’t being filled from both directions, cutting off any chance of talking, he would be laughing hysterically  _ because what would he even say? _ Matilda’s lying on the floor of the carriage, abandoned and forgotten after it was ripped from his hands, and his shotgun lies somewhere too, thrown away by the monster along with his belt and the clothing it ripped from him.

But the thoughts quickly dissipate as he feels small tendrils wrap around his cock, and his body arches, tears leaking from his shut eyes as one of them pushes  _ into _ his cock - he hates himself for the moan that rips from his throat, because even if no one would be able to hear it  _ he _ knows it happened. Because it feels  _ good _ , the stimulation around and inside of his cock, and the tendril on the inside moves, almost curiously, further into him before retreating, but then moving even further.    


And his legs are spread wide, he's held open, easy and ready, but he groans as his legs are pulled even wider, his hips aching in protest. But the monster doesn't care, of course it doesn't. It wants as easy access as it can get, and he screams as the  _ things _ inside of him move quicker, both of them pulling out fully - and there are things, more of those thin tendrils, still holding him open, ready, prepared - before pushing into him both at once. 

The thing in his mouth pulses, and then he chokes as it pushes deeper into his mouth, into his throat, cutting off what little air he'd been managing to steal. Too big, too thick, pushing against the walls of his throat, it's  _ painful _ , but even more  _ he can't breathe _ , and panic slips into his mind as seconds tick by, he can't even feel the pain from the mutated limbs tearing him open as they ram into him over and over, he can only feel the pain in his chest, in his head, of too little air, he needs air, he gets no air, and his eyes opened at some point,  _ he didn't even notice _ because he sees nothing, and though he doesn’t see he knows it’s looking at him, the huge amber eye of the monster, the gaze searing,  _ burning _ into his skin, he can  _ feel _ it, and he feels tears run down his face, but he can't spare any thoughts for it because he  _ can't breathe _ -   


And the thing pulses again, shooting warm fluid down his throat, into his body, and it seems like it takes forever, it will never end, but then it  _ does _ . And he can breathe again, heaving gasps in between coughing, swallowing down bile and the remnants of that warm fluid. He doesn't let himself think about what it really is,  _ can't _ let himself, all he can focus on right now is getting air into his oxygen starved body.    


But with the panic receding he can once again feel the rest of his body, and the pain assaults his mind, and with his mouth freed there's nothing to stop his scream as the dicks pushing into him increase speed, pulling out almost all the way before slamming into him as far as they get - and he feels them so far, terror grips him as he  _ actually feels _ how far into him they're getting, and the pain makes more sense now - in an uncoordinated, uncontrolled rhythm.

He feels the heat still in his throat, and his stomach's full of it, and as one of the mutated dicks pulses and fills him with even more of that fluid the thought, the mind numbing  _ fear _ , enters his brain that  _ they're infecting him _ . Even if he survives this, somehow, some way, the monster will have left so much inside of him - how can he possibly avoid being infected by the g-virus himself? Will this be his fate? Will this be what happens to him, to turn into this  _ thing _ , this  _ monster? _ Will he be nothing but flesh and teeth and hunger, unable to escape as death spits him back out, even more mutated than before? At what point will he go too far, after how many deaths will he completely lose  _ himself _ ? How long will it take for the man he is, for Leon S. Kennedy the person, the  _ human _ , to disappear?

Even if he tried he can't stop the tears from falling quicker, or the whimpers that leave his lips.    


One of the huge things pull out of him, and Leon cries out at the wetness following - blood and  _ more _ of that fluid, and he feels so sick at the thought,  _ how much _ of that is still inside of him? He closes his eyes again, grits his teeth to keep in the sobs as he strains against the grip the monster has him in. It doesn't even seem to notice, and the dick still inside of him is still moving, still filling him up, still tearing him apart.    


Then he feels something pushing at his lips, and terror makes him open his eyes, and he shakes his head, tries to escape the new  _ thing _ being pushed into his face - it's so big, it can't fit, it's tear his jaw off, it'll choke him for good, he won't open his mouth, he won't. But however he tries to get away from it it easily follows, pushing against his lips, his cheek, slithering over his face.  
It's like the monster notices this, his resistance, and it's getting annoyed, because the tentacles holding him tightens their grip, painfully, and his mind screams as he feels the tendrils holding him open stretch him wider, and then there are more dicks pushing into him, one after the other, and he opens his mouth and screams as his body shakes. Then his mouth's filled, and he can scream no more. But it doesn’t matter, nothing matters, the sound of the monster’s guttural croons rises around him instead as he chokes, as face flashes through his face and head and throat while the  _ thing _ burrows deeper - but  _ something happens _ , somewhere far, far away, forgotten by both the monster and Leon himself. Through the cacophony he hears the clang of metal breaking, metal separating. And he knows what happened, when he feels a jerk go through the carriage, realizes it loses speed by how the wind pressure changes, and he feels  _ grateful _ . Claire will live, Claire will move on, will save herself and the child. 

He can see the fire in the brightness of the air itself, and relief blossoms in his chest, even as his body continues being hurt and violated and choked, because he doesn’t need to worry about the infection after all. He doesn’t need to worry about a thing. No matter what else, he’ll get to die as a human.


End file.
